


Daylight

by jeleania



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, baby!tsuna, daddy!Iemitsu, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And when the daylight comes I'll have to go</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Maroon 5's song Daylight was playing, and this came to mind.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

The night was dark and cool, the distant glow of street lights not reaching the second story bedroom he paced back and forth in. Downstairs, his wife slept in their bed, but despite how much he loved her, he couldn't be with her now.

 

Instead, he was here, walking slowly to and fro, ignoring the weariness of his body for the perfection that was cradled in his arms, beautiful and delicate and oh so warm.

 

And so tiny!

 

He'd hadn't realized just how small babies were. Not until he was holding his own child in his calloused hands. 

 

Ducking his head, he nuzzled soft brown hair, already wild like his own if he didn't keep it short. That sweet mix of baby powder and innocence drifted into his nose, and he did his very best to memorize the scent.

 

All too soon, he'd have to leave, and by the time he had the chance to return, these brief instants of infanthood would be long gone for sticky toddlers and nervous pre-schoolers.

 

He took a handful of seconds to shoot a baleful glare out the window, the barest hint of light touching the eastern horizon. For when the daylight came, he would have to go, back to work, back to Italy so far away, back to the famiglia that he felt a sudden jolt of resentment for.

 

With a huff, he shook away those thoughts. What mattered right now was his child, was holding his baby close and imprinting all the details he could into his mind. Tiny fingers gripping his shirt, the gentle fan of eyelashes on round cheeks, the warmth and weight and wonder that was his son sleeping soundly against his chest.

 

He wished the night would never end, that the sun would not rise, that the daylight would not call him away.

 

The wrinkling of a little nub of a nose had the father fussing over his little boy with gentle rocking and soft soothing shushes. Despite his attempts, a pair of brown eyes that looked amber in the right light blinked curiously up at him. An adorable little yawn and the child dozed off again a few moments later.

 

Smiling in a besotted manner, Iemitsu ducked to plant a feather soft kiss on his baby boy's forehead and murmured, "Sleep well, my little Tsunayoshi. Papa has you for this one night more. Sleep well."

 

* * *

 

When the dawn broke over Namimori a few hours later, only two people - mother and son - were in the Sawada household.

 

It would be years until father and husband returned.

 

Only to bring a man who would set in motion a future he wished his son would never have to live.

 

The future title of Vongola Decimo - a heavy weight to place upon his dear baby boy.

 

He could only pray it would not destroy the innocence he'd seen in that tiny child he had cradled that dark night he'd wished would never end.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote and posted this without giving it more than a once over, so let me know if there's any errors for me to fix. 
> 
> thanks!


End file.
